


More Love

by beforeyouspeak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost marriage law, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, First and best tag, Hermione Granger Scores a Black Sister Hat Trick, Hermione Granger is a useless gay, I am unable to write a one shot, Romance, Useless Lesbian Hermione Granger, so here we go again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/pseuds/beforeyouspeak
Summary: In all of their brilliance, the Ministry of Magic has enacted new legislation that encourages mixed blood status courting. A very single Hermione Granger is caught in the crosshairs. With the help of her closest friends, she might just be able to navigate being the most famous bachelorette in the wizarding world.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 76
Kudos: 625





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raven_Tonks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Tonks/gifts).



> A huge thank you to Raven for the wonderful idea. As usual, it has already grown beyond my control. Enjoy!

“Draco, did you see this?”

Hermione’s question echoed in the sparsely decorated office in the _Muggleworthy Excuse Department._ The blonde man in question was straightening his colourful bow tie in a small mirror. 

“See what?”

“The front page of the _Prophet._ ”

“Not yet. You know I read the paper with my 10 am tea and not before,” Draco said, looking for her behind his own reflection. 

“Yes, I know, pretty boy. I do so _hate_ to break up your routine, but it might be worth looking at now. Everyone will see.”

“Give me the highlights then, Hermione.”

The smirk in his tone was evident. Gone were the days of him bullying and harassing her. Their friendship was slow to develop, but it ran deep now. They had seen each other through the rebuilding of the wizarding world. They graduated and had gotten jobs at the Ministry. When they saw that their desks were next to each other, they both realized that they would need to find a way to get along. And so they had at first forged an awkward alliance as the only two young people in their department. With the turning of seasons, the awkward conversation turned genuine. Hermione saw Draco for who he was, a changed man who was head over heels in love with Harry Potter. And Draco saw Hermione for her caustic wit and charming intelligence. 

“Our government is apparently still struggling with reconciliation nearly a decade later.”

“That could not possibly be the news. I feel as though that is well known,” he said turning sideways and ensuring the perfect tuck of his shirt into his pants. 

“Obviously.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “But its a near thing, they are proposing a scheme under which those who are still on the _reforming_ list and unattached must enter or attempt to enter formal courting with someone who is not on the list. Apparently choosing someone who is half blooded or muggleborn could have them removed from the list entirely.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” 

Draco moved quickly to her side and peered over her shoulder. 

“Is this even legal,” he asked.

“It… it seems to be.”

The implications for Hermione were starting to sink in. As a famous single muggleborn she was bound to be the focus of quite a bit of attention.

“Have you ever considered starting a security business, Draco?”

“No, I haven’t. Oddly, having just gotten off that list I don’t think I would be authorized. But as your friend, I promise I will chase off as many suitors as you need me to. Of any gender.”

The last sentence rushed out of his mouth, because as much as they had talked about his preferences, Draco had no idea if Hermione fancied anyone. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, before relaxing fractionally. 

“I am not opposed to… romance. I am just extremely picky. Those I am interested in most, do not seem to notice me.”

Hermione shrugged ready for the conversation to move on. 

“Oh Granger, I find it hard to believe that there are many in our world that don’t notice you. Perhaps you and I should have a nice drink this evening. This seems like a very important and very _private_ conversation. I can get us an exclusive table at the bar I’ve been dying to take you to.” 

Hermione sighed and weighed her options. She was under no false illusions. She would be bombarded with offers, some of them even might be quite desperate. She needed a plan and all the friends she could get. 

“Fine, Draco. But I won’t stay for more than two drinks. And there had better be snacks.” 

Draco laughed happily and clapped his hands.

* * *

Walking into the bar, Hermione had to admit that Draco had taste. She could already tell that she was going to like it. Damn him. 

She found him tucked away in a very private corner with two drinks and accompanying snacks already on the table. 

“Well, hello there Miss Granger.” 

He stood gallantly and Hermione could not fight back the smile. 

“Mister Malfoy. This is lovely.” 

“I _knew_ you would like it,” he said triumphantly. “Please, join me. I feel we have a rather lot to discuss, judging by the number of owls that came by the department only today.” 

Hermione flushed red. It had been _fucking_ embarrassing to have all of her colleagues witness the parade of owls. She hadn’t opened a single letter. She knew it was possible that there was some legitimate personal correspondence lost in the stack. She knew she would have to find the emotional energy to sort through it and she suspected that it would not be a one time occurrence. 

She settled into the seat.

“Gloat all you need to, Draco. So long as you want to help me, I will try to keep from complaining.”

She paused to take a sip of her drink. 

“Oh, this is wonderful.”

“I am very glad you like it. It will make this evening much easier.”

“Tell me it is NOT Dragon’s Blood,” Hermione blurted. 

“No. No, of course not. I would never….”

Hermione smiled at him.

“Ah, I see what is going on here. You are taking the piss out of me. I am _scandalized_ ,” he said dramatically. “So tell me, Hermione, have you gotten many letters today?”

She smacked his shoulder. 

“I’ve been afraid to count. Draco, this is a nightmare. While I have been thinking about maybe considering dating, courting with government oversight is not my idea of an aphrodisiac.” 

“You might be surprised by how charming courting can be. Endearing missives, family dinners, ritual trinkets. It can be quite magical.”

Hermione nodded. 

“That does sound nice. But only if it is someone you are _interested_ in,” she snarked.

Draco chuckled. 

“Yes, I imagine that does make a difference,” Hermione replied evasively.

“This is not the time to be overly modest, Hermione. Now would be the ideal time to spill your preferences so that I can help you sort through this mess.” 

“I’m not talking without snacks,” she answered petulantly, which made Draco laugh. 

“Very well. Food and another round of drinks. But then you will tell me what you would consider in a partner.” 

Hermione nodded, happy to have grabbed a few more minutes to put her thoughts together. She reminders herself that this was her best friend, Draco. The kind man who wanted nothing more than for her to be as happy as he was. A man who faced considerable descrimination for his past and for who he loved. No one could possibly be more compassionate of a listener. 

“To be totally honest, Draco, I’ve never discussed this with anyone,” Hermione started after having eaten a few chips. 

“So I had gathered.”

“Meaning you already pumped Harry for information,” she said knowingly. 

“He was useless. Thank goodness he is so hot, otherwise what use would I have for him?!”

Hermione laughed. 

“Fine, Draco. Fine. I will put you out of your misery. I prefer witches.”

“Yes,” the blonde man hissed. “I fucking knew it. Harry has to do dishes for a month.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. It was just like the boys to be irrationally competitive about her dating preferences. 

“Surely there are many witches who have shown interest in you,” he half said half asked. 

“There have been a fair number,” she admitted quietly. “And I am not entirely without experience. It’s just been a very long time since someone was of enough interest to bother.”

“I see. Well what would you want? Someone intelligent, I imagine.”

“Yes. I would want someone interested in advanced magic and learning. Someone who is not naive and understands the world. I’ve seen too much to be bothered with someone who still has rose colored glasses on.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Draco raised his glass and took a sip before continuing. “So someone accomplished and likely our age or perhaps older to account for maturity. Is there an upper age limit?” 

Hermione thought carefully. 

“Younger than Professor McGonagall would be ideal, but aside from that I am more interested in the witch than her age.”

“Ah ha! So you are interested!”

Hermione flushed. 

“I have been thinking lately about perhaps not being alone. But it likely would have taken a much longer time for me to have done something about it.”

Draco nodded. 

“Any strong preferences on looks?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Not really. I do like a witch who is put together and has self confidence.” 

“So what I am hearing is that you are going to be very picky,” Draco teased. 

“Order me another drink, Malfoy. And let’s discuss how to handle the obscene amount of mail that I have already received.” 

The blonde tilted his head and looked at her contemplatively. 

“I’ll do you one better. Come back to mine and I’ll make you that drink. I know Harry would want to help. And you can always crash if it gets late.” 

Hermione wasn’t the biggest fan of sleeping anywhere but in her own bed, but this was not an ordinary situation. 

“Alright. Fine. But we both have to work tomorrow so nothing too crazy is going to happen,” she said sternly. 

“Of course not,” he affected innocence somewhat badly. “Let’s go.” 

Draco had dropped far more money than required for the bill and was already gathering his things. Hermione did her best to keep up with his speed. 

“You did bring the letters, didn’t you?”

Hermione nodded. Leaving them in her office at work had seemed rather inappropriate, particularly since she wasn’t clear on what would be in the letters.

She was grateful they were both sober enough to travel via floo to his flat. And it was impossible not to feel happier in the warmth of his and Harry’s home. 

“Mione,” Harry said cheerfully, giving her a tight hug. “How are you holding up?”

She took a deep breath. 

“Better than expected. But this is a hell of a situation. I thought we would be past the magical insanity and this point.” 

“Not a chance,” Draco chimed in. “But on the bright side, we might as well have a bit of fun going through all of the courting proposals.”

“But first, a round of drinks. I have some snacks already out. Darling, would you mind telling Hermione about the rituals?”

Hermione took her drink and then looked at him expectantly.

“It would be my pleasure.”

Hermione thought that Draco looks as wistful as she had ever seen him. It wasn’t hard to understand why _The Chosen One_ would be utterly in love with him. 

“As you have likely already noticed, the opening salvo is a letter. But these are not just any letters. A traditional courting letter must above all be anonymous. If it is clear who wrote it, you should throw it out immediately as they are not trying hard enough. The goal of the writer is to prove that firstly they understand, admire, and respect you. Secondly, they should make their case for why they are the best potential match.” 

“Wait, are you telling me all of these letters are unsigned?”

Hermione choked on the question. 

“Yes, it’s terribly romantic.” 

“Or weird,” Hermione said before downing her drink. “What happens next?” 

“You choose a selection. I would suggest no more than 5. And you respond with questions, poetry, or other things.” 

“How will my letters know where to go,” Hermione asked skeptically. 

“Each letter contains a spelled paper for you to reply on. Any magical animal will know where to take it.” 

“Can I use a tracing spell on it?”

“Hermione!”

Draco was clearly getting exasperated. 

“I understand your concerns for safety,” Harry interceded. “I believe that a family member.” He pointed at himself. “Can do so on your behalf.”

“Yes, quite right. And very sensible,” Draco agreed. “We can certainly do so on your behalf. Its very traditional for your family to help sort through the early rounds of suitors. After the letters, you will further narrow to 3 at most. You will agree to attend a formal dinner. Both you and the suitor will be accompanied by a family member.” 

Hermione didn’t say anything, because it was almost too much to process. 

“Then,” Draco continued, “you will continue writing letters, exchanging small gifts, and sharing meals. Naturally, you will part ways with the suitors until it becomes apparent who is the best match. Then your families will negotiate a union.” 

“I cannot believe that Kingsley put this legislation in place,” Hermione finally said. 

“But Hermione,” Draco leaned forward to make his case, “traditional dating hasn’t worked for you? Why not try this? Harry and I will happily act as your family, which means we can decline matches on your behalf.” 

She looked between their two earnest faces, doing her best to remember how much they loved her and that they simply wanted her to be happy. 

“Ok. I promise we can go through the letters. If, and I do mean if, there is anyone remotely interesting, I will consider replying.” 

“Excellent.” Draco clapped and rubbed his hands together. “This is going to be so much fun.” 

“Let me get you another drink,” Harry offered. “And please, do eat. Also drink water while I am gone. It is a work day tomorrow.”

“We might be finished going through them by then,” Hermione snarked. “But seriously, I am not kidding, there must be at least 50.” 

“Anyone who is worth even considering will already be in that stack,” Draco said as she pulled them from her bag. “This is kind of magical, isn’t it? The love of your life might be in that stack.”

Hermione did not manage to restrain her laughter.

“Oh yes, Hermione. You laugh now. You won’t be laughing when I am right.”

“Stop bickering, children,” Harry said, handing them each a drink. “And show me the letters. Let’s get going.” 

Hermione drew out her wand and magically removed them from her purse and stacked them on the table in front of all of them. Draco reached for them eagerly and started dividing them into 3 equal stacks. 

“Now, Harry the handwriting is going to be important. Our girl, Hermione here, has a penchant for the fairer sex. Any handwriting presumed to be male, should be put in the pile for Hermione to do a final decision to reject.” 

“Yes, my love,” Harry said patiently, “Let’s see if we can find a powerful older woman in this pile.”

Hermione turned a shade of red that Draco had not yet seen. 

“Oh… I see. So you do have a type?”

“Maybe,” she said, not looking up from her pile of letters.

* * *

As the clock was about to hit midnight, there was a sizable stack of rejections. Hermione was looking through them one final time. She had only chosen four so far and wanted to make sure to have the five that Draco had recommended. She was nearly done, when she picked up a letter that she knew she had looked at several times already. It had been initially dismissed due to the slightly messy handwriting being categorized as masculine. But there was something about it, that Hermione just couldn’t let go. She liked that they too were invested in working in the Ministry. 

“Are you going to keep that one,” Draco said sleepily.

“I think I am. What does that leave us with… a Ministry worker, a potioneer, a herbologist, an arithmancer, and an astronomer.”

“It's a fairly ambitious list,” Harry said approvingly. 

“Would you expect anything less?”

Hermione swatted Draco on the shoulder for the jab. 

“So now I just need to respond to each of these letters,” she asked earnestly.

“Yes, but there is a particular style and we are too tired tonight.”

“How about I cook dinner tomorrow and we can spend the evening sending out responses,” Harry offered. 

“Will you make your famous lasagna,” Hermione asked hopefully. 

“I will,” Harry promised. “And breadsticks.” He looked affectionately at Draco, who beamed in response. 

“Off to bed. We need our beauty sleep after all.”

Hermione agreed. She was beyond exhausted physically and emotionally. She knew she would be out as soon as her head hit the pillow. She could only hope that tomorrow offered less excitement. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione hated to admit that Draco continued to be correct. She did wake up rather hungover, but Harry was ready for it. There was a clean stack of clothes that left her wondering how they knew her sizes and styles so well. And that was nothing in comparison to the two vials of potions sitting on the sink in the bathroom. She was feeling significantly better by the time she got downstairs. The hot coffee and full breakfast made her question (once again) living alone. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Harry said when she emerged. 

“Thanks for all of this,” Hermione waved at her clothes and the food. 

“Of course, but I can’t take all the credit. That amazing outfit is all Draco’s work.” 

“And you look wonderful in it,” the blonde said, arriving on queue. 

“I admit that it's an amazing skirt. I feel good in it,” Hermione smiled.

“Let me help with your wardrobe. You deserve to feel this good or better, particularly while courting,” Draco pleaded. 

“Fine! Yes. You can, but you had seriously better protect me from any of these suitors I tire of,” Hermione threatened. 

“We will. I promise. And tonight bring your best quills, we have some letters to write.”

Hermione had not forgotten about the need to reply, but was more nervous about it than she cared to admit. And maybe even a little excited. 

“It will be fun, I promise,” Draco assured her. 

“I am beginning to believe you.”

“We do need to get your positive responses out and we must properly burn the rest. It will signal those who have not been selected.”

“Will all of these people just quietly wait for a response or do I need to worry about anyone getting pushy,” Hermione asked. 

“They should be very respectful at this stage. Later on, there is potential that one or two could be very forward. But we can deal with it as it comes.’

Hermione nodded. 

“We should get to the office. Come along, Draco.”

* * *

Work was blissfully normal, aside from the few owls that brought letters. Draco had done an admirable job of intercepting them. Hermione almost felt like it was a normal day. At least until she remembered the responses she had to write. 

“Are you ready to go?” Draco was already shrugging on his jacket while he asked. 

“Yes. I can’t focus any more today. Dinner sounds delightful.” Hermione packed up her things quickly, but didn’t forget her favorite quill and ink. 

“I have an amazing bottle of red wine for us to enjoy, but we cannot indulge as we did last night.” 

Draco offered his arm as he led her out of their office and toward the row of fireplaces. Hermione felt eyes on them. She wondered how many people who had written her letters were watching them now. It was both intriguing and a little disconcerting. Stepping out of the flames again into the peace ofthe boys’ flat was nothing short of blissful. 

“Hello, darling,” Harry said warmly and stole a peck from his tall blonde lover. 

“Do I smell my breadsticks,” Draco asked playfully. 

“Of course. I would hate to disappoint. The wine should be ready to pour now. We should attempt to have an earlier night,” Harry gently chided.

“Agreed. I’ve been thinking all day about the most efficient way to do this. Hermione, you must write them all in your own hand, but we can help with wording. And we certainly can help with the burning of the rejects.” 

Draco sounded most excited about that. 

“So five prospects and five very different approaches to you,” Harry said thinking back to the letters. The Minstry official spoke with eleoquence and knowledge of your work ethic and abilities. They clearly respect you and seem to be your intellectual equal.”

“I agree,” Draco said. “And the herbologist had a solid case of what they have to offer, though perhaps they were a little light on knowledge of you.”

“But I do have to admit there is an appeal to someone who can make things grow,” Hermione said. “It makes me think of homegrown vegetables and sunshine. It is kind of romantic.” 

Draco did his best to stifle his giggle. 

“Who knew Hermione Granger could be a romantic,” Harry teased. “What did you think about the astronomer and their predictions?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“I have limited patience for such things, but they did make very kind predictions. And they had done research on my signs. But the arithmancer. They were brilliant. I loved the uses of charts in the initial letter. And I felt like they knew me in more than just a superficial way. The potioneer was haughty, but frankly it was not unattractive. And they knew more than the general public about me, but it wasn’t tastelessly presented.”

“Eat up,” Harry said putting dinner in front of them. “We will start writing those letters soon.”

* * *

Writing the letter took longer than Hermione anticipated. She surprised herself with the effort she was willing to put into the written blind dates she was in the middle of. Draco might have been write about the romantic nature of the process, she could see that now that she accepted that it was happening. 

“Are you almost finished with the last letter,” the blonde said sitting down next to her. 

“I think so. I was just about to seal it. Do we have another owl to send?”

“Yes, mine just got back,” Harry said. 

“Ah, then I should start the fire. It has to be done just so to activate the magic,” Draco said standing. 

Hermione watched Draco go and handed the letter over to Harry to send. She watched has he cast the final tracing spell. Much to her annoyance, they had refused to tell her the identities before the first meeting per tradition. But she at least would be assured that she wasn’t in any danger. Worst case scenario, she could get it out of Harry. 

“They are off,” Harry said. “Let’s go sit by the fire. From what Draco has told me, this should be pretty cool.”

Hermione was happy to be done with the writing. She was tired inside and out. 

“You must be the one to place the letter in the fire,” the blonde explained. “And you must mean the rejection. If you do not, the spell will not complete and the letter will not burn. Do you understand?”

“It seems straight forward enough,” Hermione assured him. To her mind, the boys seemed overly excited about burning a bit of parchment.

She looked at the first letter, centered her magic and intentions before placing it in the fire. There was a jump of blue flame and up out of it sprung a magical horse that looked somewhat like a patronus leaped out of the fireplace. 

“Wow,” Harry said as the little blue horse blurred through the wall and back to its creator. 

“They are each unique to the witch or wizard who cast the spell. It’s a neat piece of magic. A little bit like indoor fireworks,” Draco elaborated.

* * *

After such a pleasant evening and finishing a crazy 36 hours, Hermione was grateful to climb into her own bed. She could pretend for a few short hours that the world hadn’t lost its mind. 

Sleeping hours were to be the only break she got. At first light, a dark brown tapped delicately at her window. Hermione hesitated to open the window, but there was something familiar about the bird so she relented. He hopped happily into the warmth of her bedroom. Tied to his leg was a small vial and a letter. Hermione took it and absently stroked his feathers. 

_ Thank you, Hermione, for your most clever reply. I am honored to be among those you will continue to correspond with. While you and I have not yet had the opportunity to get to know one another, we share friends. You have surrounded yourself with impressive witches and wizards, among whom I hope to one day be counted. Their stories of you are filled with a warmth that makes me think of sun kissed fields and long summer days. While I usually spend my time making potions, I have made this perfume to share my closest approximation to it. I hope you will wear it and think of me.  _

Hermione knew she was blushing brightly. She uncapped the vial as the bird looked at her as though she was an idiot. She grabbed a quill and scribbled out a short but appreciative reply. She wanted to know more of this person who obviously loved some of the same people she loved. The perfume, which she already knew she would wear today, was as delightful. The beautiful letter hadn’t even begun to describe how amazing it smelled. And to have someone to  _ feel _ that way about her from a distance was painfully romantic. 

She was about to get into the shower when she heard her floo jump to life. She summoned her wand and walked into the living room. To her surprise she saw Draco half through her fireplace with a box. 

“Morning, Hermione. I was just dropping off a dress for today. I’ll have more sent this evening, so we don’t have to do this every morning.”

“You terrified me,” Hermione said dramatically. 

“I can see that from the flush. Get ready for today, I doubt it will be boring.” 

Then he was gone. Hermione laughed to herself. He was one of her favorite idiots. She hurried to get ready and get breakfast. She enjoyed applying the perfume, it smelled so good and it made her magic tingle. She vaguely wondered if she should have put it on without thinking, but there seemed to be no negative effects. She was just getting her things together to leave when a white owl tapped on her window. She rolled her eyes but let the bird in. 

_ While I could tell you what I’ve read about you in the numbers, but my life is more than arithmancy. The included rune will tell you about my real priorities. You’ve been a light in my life and those of others. I hope you don’t mind the scavenger hunt, but one of the things we have in common is the love of a good puzzle. I hope to have the chance to solve some with you in person when we are at last face to face. Don’t write back now, I will trust you are pleased with this game to play. Write to me when you have solved it! _

Hermione gave the bird a quick treat and let it out again with a gentle pet. She palmed the rune and stepped into the flames. She did like the game.

* * *

When she reached her office, Draco was already sitting at his desk. 

“Good morning, Hermione. Would you like a cup of tea?”

“You are officially enjoying this far too much. Make me tea.” 

“Have you received any responses yet?”

Draco was so gleeful that Hermione had a hard time not feeling the excitement as well. 

“I have. They were… charming.”

Draco set down the cup of tea and breathed in deeply. 

“You smell amazing,” he said. 

“One of the gifts and this.” She opened her hand to show him the rune. She watched as acknowledgement crossed his face. 

“What is it? Do you know what it means,” she asked hopefully. 

He shook his head unconvincingly. 

“It's just fascinating,” he stumbled out. “Are you enjoying the process so far?”

“More than I expected to. It is old fashioned and romantic. Even if it doesn’t go anywhere.”

The blonde smiled too knowingly. 

“Get to work Draco. You look far too happy,” she said sharply.

* * *

She was two hours into work, when a somewhat disheveled owl flew onto her desk. Hermione untied the letter and dried plants fell out all over her desk. The smell was immediately overpowering and not in a good way. 

“What the fuck is that?”

Draco was already wielding his wand and cleaning it up. 

“I think it was a courting offering.” Hermione wiped her nose while reading the note. “I don’t know, Draco. I just can’t imagine giving them another chance. That smell was… the worst thing I have ever smelled. And the herbs were meant to make me open to their love. It pales incredibly in comparison to the others.” 

“You don’t have to. If you want to eliminate them, I will light the fire happily.” He sneezed dramatically.

“Please do. I can’t take another letter like that.”

The green snake that slithered out of the fire gave Hermione more peace than she could have imagined. But down to four, would mean she was moving towards the next phase quickly. 

It was a relief to have gotten through several more hours without an interruption. The majestic black bird appeared just as she was hitting an afternoon slump. She took the small package from it. It wasn’t a traditional letter. It was obviously spelled, so she began trying to make it change. Four spells in, the small package expanded and steamed. The paper curled back into a flower and at the center was a beautiful latte with her initial in the middle. 

_ I hope that this arrived just in time to improve your afternoon. I was pleased to receive your reply, and beg your forgiveness for not providing an early reply (as I am sure you did receive), however I’ve never been good at being a morning person. I did manage to arrive at the ministry early enough to see you walk in today. I know that I already told you how much I admire your intellect, but I must say you looked gorgeous. Have I mentioned how dramatically my magic reacts to being in the same room? Would you like to find out if your’s does as well? _

Hermione decided that this suitor could be as forward as they liked, if they sent delicious and well timed coffee regularly. 

“That is quite magically impressive,” Draco commented and looking a little jealous. 

“Yes, it was. Creative. Complex.”

“Are you going to reply?”

“I am, but not with you looking over my shoulder!!”

“Alright, alright. I’m going. Have you sorted out that rune yet,” he asked. 

“Not yet. I’m not great at runes, but I will.”

“Just come over tonight, you know that Harry will be able to do it in moments. He is shockingly good with images. And he wanted to try a new recipe,” Draco said smoothly.

Hermione wondered how long he planned to ask. 

“Very well. Are you two missing me? Or just trying to get me drunk?”

“If I had been attempting to do that, you would not have gone home last night either,” he teased. 

Turning back to the parchment, she took another sip. Picking up her quill, she spelled it before writing. When her suitor picked it up to read it, they would instead hear her voice. It was clear that this person must work relatively close and that she likely saw them with frequency. 

_ Thank you for the afternoon refreshment. It was perfectly timed and an impressive bit of magic for a simple note. I feel at quite a disadvantage for not being able to similarly appreciate you. I’m not sure I’ve ever paid attention to how my magic interacts with others, perhaps that is a magic you could help me explore. I will make sure to pay attention in the corridors. Perhaps I will feel what you have.  _

The bird gently took the paper in its mouth and was out the door before Hermione could give it a treat.

* * *

Hermione was beginning to think that number five had forgotten about her. She was impressed that the bird found her at Harry and Draco’s flat. Magical courting was down right creepy at times. She unrolled the simple parchment. It contained a star map, but no other writing. 

“Look at this, Draco. I’m not… impressed.” 

He took the map and studied it. 

“I believe that it is your birth chart. What did they say with it?”

“Nothing. Which is odd.”

“You are going to toss them, aren’t you,” Harry asked. 

Hermione nodded. 

“And quite right. You shouldn’t put up with anything less than spectacular,” Draco agreed. 

Hermione felt relief when the pink whale swam out of the fire. She hadn’t intended to narrow down the candidates so quickly, but the three that remained felt so right. She wasn’t ready to voice that to her friends, because Draco was  _ never _ going to stop gloating about being correct. 

“Harry,” she said, “have you figured out the rune yet?”

“I think I have, come take a look.” 

On a piece of paper, Harry had drawn the deconstructed rune. 

“This element is for friendship, which likely means you already know them. This is for fidelity. This line for passion. And this central part is their family identification. I won’t tell you what that means. You have to do your own research.” 

His green eyes were kind in spite of his words.

“Thank you for this much. It was very helpful. I will respond to them when I get home.

* * *

The boys hadn’t kept her up too late, but Hermione did not rush through her evening routine. She had already decided that responding to the rune would be the last thing she did before sleep. 

_ I hope you don’t mind that I saved this letter for the last thing before bed. I confess that this rune was more of a challenge that you might have intended. They are admittedly a weak point. So when we finally see each other, I hope you will fully explain it to me. I share your values, at least the ones I understand from this rune. If I were to convey the same thing in arithmancy, this is how I would map it.  _

Hermione hoped that her abilities in numerology would save her from the embarrassment that had been the rune. She tied the letter to her owl and let it fly free.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Hermione enjoyed the back and forth of the letters. 

She decided that the potioneer must be a morning person, because each morning the same lovely owl woke her up. There were occasional gifts, but more often the short notes had turned to long letters. She had learned that the potioneer had a talent for complex wandlore. The essay on Hermione’s wand that related its power back to her interests and talents as extremely compelling.

Then there was the constant back and forth of puzzles with the arithmancer. Hermione was getting better at them and her suitor seemed to be having a wonderful time walking her through the logic and the solutions. It felt like she was writing to an old friend every time she picked up her quill. 

Not to mention that she had been blissfully caffeinated at random times during the day by her fellow Ministery staff member. While the letters were less intimate, there were constant magical intimacies in each package. The suitor was possibly the most impressive spell caster that Hermione had ever witnessed. This secretive, but obviously deep person, was a mystery that she wanted to unravel. 

After two weeks of lovely back and forth, Draco had finally confronted her about taking the next step. Hermione had no idea how much she had grown attached to the attention. Via letters, the process was safe and didn’t require that she step outside of her comfort zone. But dinners… escorted dinners were something different entirely.

In the end, she did give into Draco’s logic. She did desperately want to know the faces behind each of these impressive writers. But deciding who to start with was the question.

* * *

In the end, Hermione had decided to start with the potioneer. She was not ready to choose favorites, but the memory of the gift of perfume still lingered with her. Draco listened patiently to as much as she was willing to share about each of her suitors. From that conversation, he had gleefully chosen dresses for each of the dates. While he had agreed to help get her ready, they had decided that Harry should be her familial escort. Hermione had partially agreed, because it was easy to divert attention to the _chosen one_ if things got too awkward. 

She felt beautiful, if not a little bit revealed in the dress. She clung to Harry as they walked to the apparition point. 

“Want me to guide side-along,” Harry asked, feeling her nerves. 

“Yes, that would be very nice. Thank you.”

There were few that Hermione would admit weakness to, but Harry had been and would always be an exception to that. 

After the lurch and pull of Harry’s magic, Hermione was grateful to be back on solid ground. Apparition would never be her favorite form of magical travel. But the invitation from her suitor had been clear about travel, as apparently there was no floo access. 

Hermione and Harry walked up a small stone path that was lit by floating candles and flowers. The late summer evening meant it was still comfortable outside with just a gentle heating spell. The path wound around the building into a large garden. There was a table surrounded by (literal) fairy lights. Hermione stumbled slightly when she saw the blonde woman from the back. She didn’t need to turn around for Hermione to know that she would be beautiful and she could already feel the woman’s magic. She was certain that it was the blonde’s magic she could taste on her tongue as she walked through the wards. 

Hermione suspected that she might be looking at Narcissa Black, but her confirmation came in the form of Draco Malfoy coming out with a tray of drinks. He winked at her salaciously. Narcissa looked over her shoulder and the most beautiful smile Hermione had ever seen.

“Welcome, Hermione.”

The smooth low tone hit Hermione in the gut. 

“Thank you,” she managed to say. She could feel her color rising in her cheeks. 

“Please, come sit. I’ve been looking forward to being able to speak face to face.”

Hermione couldn’t resist the request, though she was still attempting to process the fact that Narcissa Black was showing her such attention. The blonde, so far as Hermione was concerned, was in a category of her own. Not only had she lied to Voldemort’s face, which Hermione would never cease being grateful for. She now owned the most exclusive potion shop in Magical Britain. That such a beautiful and successful witch was pursuing her was a little mind bending. 

“Isn’t this lovely,” Draco said, smugly sitting across from Harry. 

“How did that tracing spell go,” Hermione asked sarcastically. 

“Oh it was most successful,” Harry grinned. 

“I must say in such small circles, this process can feel a bit absurd at times. But I am so pleased you are here,” Narcissa intervened. 

Hermione blushed.

“I am so happy to be here. I have enjoyed writing to you. Are we allowed to continue that even if we have dinner,” Hermione asked forgetting the boys were present. 

Narcissa reached across the table and gently squeezed her hand. 

“Of course we can, as long as you like.” 

“I should have known that you would have a hard time following the rules,” Draco interrupted. “Already touching and in front of your chaperones. It's truly shocking.” 

Narcissa gave him a playful, yet chilling glare. 

“You know as well as I do, my little dragon, that I only follow tradition so far. Hermione, with your permission, I would prefer to blend modern with the traditional. I may have used this little piece of legislation as a way to pursue you, but some of the things about the old ways don’t suit me.”

Hermione took a deep breath. 

“I would like that very much.” 

“Wonderful. Instead of this awkward double date, gentlemen if you wouldn’t mind heading inside, there is another table set just for you.”

Narcissa looked to Hermione again. She nodded her agreement. Once the boys pretended to object, finally gave in and went inside, Hermione felt like she could focus on the beautiful witch in front of her. 

“Thank you,” Hermione said unsure where to begin. 

“Not at all. While I do love my son, I do not particularly wish to have a date in front of him. They are here so we have satisfied the magic and traditions just enough.” 

“If we continue to do this, I think they will force us on double dates.” 

Narcissa leaned back and laughed. 

“Yes, I am certain that they will. But perhaps, we can get to know one another first. Would you like some wine? It's one of my favorites.” 

“Absolutely,” Hermione leaned forward with interest. She watched as Narcissa poured a small portion for her to try. “Before I try it, why do you love it so much.”

“It’s from a small wizard run vintner in France. I discovered it right after my divorce when I took myself on holiday.”

“Thank you for sharing it with me.” 

Hermione raised the glass and closed her eyes. She wanted to taste every bit of the wine and experience some of the attachment that it held for Narcissa. She hummed in pleasure as the flavors unraveled and grew. 

“This is amazing,” she said, opening her eyes slowly. 

The blonde licked her lips before speaking. 

“I am so glad you are enjoying it. Merlin, you look so lovely here like this. I am a bit overcome.”

“I wasn’t sure what to expect either,” Hermione said as the first plate was delivered. 

“I have no doubt. They did quite a good job of keeping the legislation under wraps until it was pushed through. And there is no reason for you to have known these antiquated traditions.”

“Thank goodness for Draco,” Hermione agreed. 

“He is a good man,” Narcissa said proudly. 

There was an awkward moment of silence. 

“I feel,” Narcissa started slowly, “that it is asking quite a lot of you to ask you to put aside the things I’ve done in the past and the fact that I am the mother of one of your closest friends.”

Hermione watched the disappointment cross Narcissa’s face. It made her hurt in ways she wasn’t expecting. Needing the contact, Hermione reached across the table and took Narcissa’s hand in her own. She hadn’t expected such emotional honesty so soon, but their letters had gotten fairly intimate. 

“May I be entirely honest,” Hermione said and waited for blue eyes to meet her own.

“Of course. I insist on it.” 

“I started this process extremely skeptically, and not only because it felt like my hand was being forced. I have rarely had the opportunity to even consider a relationship with someone who I truly desired,” Hermione said staring into the captivating eyes. “These are somewhat unbelievable circumstances, but I am enjoying your company. I frankly do not care whose mother you are when you look at me the way you do.”

“Oh my.” Narcissa fanned herself dramatically. “And I am meant to be the one doing the wooing, but you have a silver tongue.” 

“You have no idea,” Hermione quipped with a wink. 

Narcissa intertwined their fingers. 

“Very well then. I shall continue to pursue you with every bit of the enthusiasm you deserve.” 

Hermione took another sip of her wine. 

“I had worried that I would not be as drawn to you as I am. I don’t know what I would have done if I had walked in and you were a man.”

“I doubt very much that Draco would have allowed that to happen. He was quite amused to keep my identity secret from you, but he would not allow it to carry on if he didn’t think there was potential in the match.” 

“That is comforting at least. This process is so entirely outside of anything I ever dreamed I would participate in. But you…”

Hermione trailed off. Everything she could think of to say was too much too soon. 

“As are you,” Narcissa said simply.

* * *

Everything about the date with Narcissa had been perfect. She was every bit as interesting and intelligent as her letters had suggested. Hermione was pleasantly surprised by her empathy and emotional vulnerability. And the soft kiss she stole before Harry escorted her home had her heart beating faster for hours. 

She managed to get out of the offer of after drinks from Draco and Harry. She wasn’t quite ready to discuss how she was feeling. It had been a magical meal and some of the best conversation she’d ever had. She wanted to play it over and over again in her mind while in a nice hot bath. She had just climbed in the water when Narcissa’s owl appeared at her window. 

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Its only been a few minutes since you left and I’ve already felt the need to pick up my quill. That was the best date I have ever been on and while the setting was impressive, I know it was the witch sitting across the table from me. Hearing my name on your lips was one of the most profound experiences of my life. I know the reputation that precedes me, but feeling entirely seen and understood by you is one of life’s rare gifts. Thank you for tonight. I look forward to seeing you again soon._

_Narcissa_

Hermione read the note through several times, reveling in the feeling of being near Narcissa. Had they not been in the middle of a courting ritual, she would have happily ended the night in the blonde’s bed. She was contemplating touching herself while thinking of the blonde when another owl interrupted her bath.

The sleek black bird carried a small package as he always did. Hermione watched as the magic unfolded. This time it contained a steaming hot toddy and a spell that recreated the night sky on her ceiling. 

_Hermione,_

_I was laying out under the stars and thinking of what it would be like to share such a view with you. While this is not quite the same thing, I hope you will enjoy the stars as I do. I hope you are warmed by the drink. Know I am having one with you, even with the miles between us._

_Xoxo_

Like all of the other drinks the Ministry suitor had sent, it was divine. She sunk into the warm water and treasured the feeling. She normally would feel guilt about being so drawn to multiple people, but within the context of courting it didn’t feel taboo. There was something about how one experience bled into the other that was appealing. 

Hermione enjoyed the drink and climbed out of the bath. Dressed in her pajamas, she nearly didn’t notice the lighter owl sitting on her desk looking quite at home. She recognized the animal and stroked its head lightly. It leaned into her almost like a cat. 

She untied the letter and unfolded the parchment.

_Hermione,_

_I know that tradition states that we should have a formal dinner as our first meeting, but I have a complicated relationship with tradition. Would you consider having breakfast with me and exploring some magical ruins with me? Would day after tomorrow work for your schedule? I look forward to our first in person adventure with the hopes of many more._

Hermione smiled at the letter. It did sound like a very nice change from the formal dinner and she frankly doubted that anyone would be able to to out do Narcissa. She picked up her quill to enthusiastically respond and then to send a quick note to Harry and Draco.

* * *

Draco was predictably miffed that she would not be wearing the dress on the date, but then he realized that he could expand her wardrobe into casual wear. He had her neatly outfitted to the point that it looked like she walked out of a catalog. Hermione was happy to be in something more comfortable and was looking forward to the adventure. 

“Harry,” she said while pulling her hair partially up, “are you nearly ready to go? I have the portkey.” 

“Yes,” he said and kissed Draco goodbye. 

They both held the old fashioned key and were pulled hard to their new location. Hermione landed fairly smoothly and started looking around. She was quite certain that they were somewhere in Scotland based on the trees. The old castle ruins in front of them were intriguing. Hermione could feel a magical pull making her want to go inside. It made her wonder if it was from the location or the person waiting for her. She drew her wand and started making her way inside, certain that Harry would follow. The crumbling stone walls gave way to a grassy interior. Under the lone old tree, stood two familiar figures. 

“Bloody hell, Draco. If you wanted to court me, you really should have informed Harry,” Hermione said attempting to not be rattled by the fact that another of the Black sisters stood in front of her. 

“Hello, Hermione,” Andromeda said smoothly. 

“Hi, Andy,” Hermione said feeling suddenly shy. 

Andromeda smiled warmly and pulled Hermione to her side. 

“I am well aware of how uncomfortable this could be, but I think we can have a lovely time. Do you need me to banish the boys?”

Hermione slipped her arm behind Andy pulling her closer in the cool morning air. 

“No. I am sure they will leave us be. I’m surprised Draco hasn’t said something about us touching yet.”

“I’ve learned not to bother trying to correct Auntie Andromeda on tradition. In one ear and out the other,” the blonde said. 

“Quite right. And anyways its cold. I would hate for her to get chilled on a date with me.” 

Hermione giggled and leaned into Andy’s warmth. Being with her was like an extension of the letters they had been exchanging. She was comfortable with the witch who already knew her so well and had done so for years. 

“There is a small section of the castle still standing. I’ve lit a fire and have breakfast for us before we explore.”

“That sounds amazing.” 

Hermione looked up at Andy. She had certainly noticed her beauty before. It was impossible not to. But being the focus of her attention and in a partial embrace was so different than being around her before. Hermione couldn’t deny that she wanted to know this version of the witch better. 

Andy sat them next to a fire under a shared blanket to eat the breakfast she was keeping magically warm. While Hermione felt unusually comfortable with the progression, she noticed that Draco and Harry did not seem as uncomfortable as she would have expected. She made a mental note to get the blonde one drunk and attempt to get information out of him. Out of context, it was rather unusual for her to be courted by sisters. 

“How did you find this place,”Hermione asked after taking a sip of her tea. 

“Its one of the family holdings. After the rebuilding and reconfiguring of families, I have once again gained access to our ancestral homes. This was one of my favorite places to explore as a child. Its brimming with magic and excitement,” Andy said leaning close. 

“I can’t wait to see it.”

“If its alright with you two, I would prefer to stay here in the warmth,” Draco said looking comfortable in Harry’s arms. 

“Of course,” Andy said immediately. “You can trust me to keep Miss Granger safe.”

“From everyone, but you,” Draco teased.

“Obviously. I am only _minorly_ dangerous. I assure you.”

Hermione shivered (and not from the cold) at the tone. This intimidating side of Andromeda was extremely attractive. 

“Are you ready to go explore,” Hermione said wanting to have the witch’s undivided attention. 

“Absolutely. Would you allow me to cast a warming spell?”

Hermione nodded and enjoyed the sensation of the magic settling on her. Andy’s magic felt good against her skin. It made her want. 

They walked hand in hand across the castle grounds. Andromeda explained the history she remembered as they walked. She led Hermione to the largest rune on the property. 

“Oh, Andromeda. Isn’t this amazing?”

The magic was radiating off the rock. Hermione wanted to touch it, though she knew she shouldn’t. 

“It is. They say that in the presence of this amount of magic that its impossible to lie.”

“Is that so,” Hermione asked. “What is it that you want to know? We couldn’t be here by accident.” 

She kept her tone as light as possible. She oddly didn’t mind. She would have told Andy the truth anyways. 

“Are you enjoying this as much as you seem to be?”

The shy question out of such a confident witch ws utterly charming. Hermione turned to her and put her hands on either side of the beautiful face. She got on her tip toes and pressed a warm lingering kiss on the pink lips. 

“Oh,” Andromeda breathed out. 

“Oh, yes. I have always enjoyed your attention and even more so now. You have been charming and interesting.”

“And no objections to my age or family?”

“Is it so hard to believe that I might be into older witches?”

Hermione still held the witch closely to her. 

“Kiss me again and let me decide,” Andy said already leaning towards her. 

Hermione took the invitation to really kiss her. It was slow, wet, and left them both breathing hard. 

“I think you just might be into older witches.” 

Andy’s deadpan caused them to dissolve into giggles. 

“I like older successful witches and you are both of those things in spades.”

“As is my younger sister,” Andy led.

“Yes. Narcissa is as well.” Hermione did her best to keep the dreamy look from crossing her face. 

“Its alright if you enjoy her company too,” Andy said gently. “Courting doesn’t have to be a quick process. Enjoy yourself. Merlin knows we have all seen enough to deserve a bit of happiness.” 

Hermione hugged the witch tight and buried her face in her neck. 

“Thank you,” she mumbled against the warm skin. She needed the permission to not want to stop the process with either of them yet. It was all so new and so different with both of them. She didn’t want to think about the moment she would have to choose. So instead she reached out with her magic to Andromeda and reconnected their lips. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was absolutely certain that the attention from Narcissa and Andromeda was addictive. She found it easy to let the days and weeks slip by. No longer was her time just filled with work and occasional evenings with Draco and Harry. 

Narcissa has been good to her word and there had not been any drop off in the letters. If anything, they had become more emotionally intimate and intriguing. In the intervening weeks, Hermione had bent her schedule around their arrivals. While she had never enjoyed mornings before, she couldn’t resist opening the parchment before even getting out of bed. She could practically hear the blonde’s voice in her head. In combination with lovely meals, one of which Narcissa cooked herself, Hermione could not deny her desire for the witch. 

While Andromeda wrote less romantic letters, she had the habit of showing up when Hermione was free (no doubt due to a blonde wizard) and whisking her off on magic explorations. Spontaneity was by no stretch of the imagination Hermione’s strength, but Andromeda had a disarming way about her. The young witch often forgot to feel uncomfortable with the unplanned adventures, because Andy was so kind and kissed so well. Hermione had begun to look forward to when Andromeda appeared without warning.

Things with the third (and still mysterious) suitor were moving at a different pace. The gifts and the magic were simply stunning. Hermione had learned enough to begin sending them back. She would readily admit that she was not at the level of sending hot liquid, but it seemed that her offerings were well received. The sweet responses were the most sensitive writings she had gotten from the witch (she presumed) so far. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to meet them in person, Hermione had no desire to rush. 

In part she didn’t want to miss anything that the suitor might offer, but she also was in no way prepared to choose between Narcissa and Andromeda. Adding one more person into the mix was intimidating in every way. She could tell that it was beginning to make Narcissa and Andromeda nervous. But that was nothing in comparison to Draco. 

For that reason, she had cleared her schedule and agreed to have dinner with the boys. She was less nervous than she had been previously. The courting process was turning out to be oddly comfortable and it was bleeding into every part of her life. 

“There you are,” Harry said the moment she stepped out of the fireplace. 

She stepped happily into his arms. 

“Hi, Harry. How are you?” 

“So relieved it is Friday and glad to see you. You haven’t been over in two weeks. I was starting to think that you didn’t like me anymore.” 

Hermione giggled at the campy way he pitched his voice up to soften his words. 

“I have been a little distracted. I am sorry for having not been around.” 

“Oh, it's alright. At the very least have you been enjoying yourself?”

Hermione blushed. “Yes. I have been having an amazingly nice time. It has been nothing like I expected.”

Harry smiled warmly. “You deserve every moment of it. Never doubt that.” 

“Well well, look who managed to show,” Draco teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically. 

“You see me at work, Draco. It’s not like we never speak.”

“True, but you refuse to talk about the  _ women _ in your life. So, here we are.”

“And I thought I was here for dinner,” Hermione snarked back. 

“That too,” the blonde admitted. 

Harry set the food on the table and served them. 

“How is dating Draco’s mum?”

Hermione struggled not to spit out her drink, while Draco cackled. 

“I enjoy her company,” she said quietly. 

“And my aunt,” Draco smiled. 

“I also enjoy her company.”

Hermione couldn’t hide the smile at the thought of the witches. They were both delightful, though very different.

“And what of the third suitor? Have you dismissed them?”

Hermione looked resolutely at her plate. 

“No. I haven’t dismissed anyone.” 

“Then why haven’t I heard about a date?”

“Why? Were you hoping to come along,” she joked. 

“Obviously,” he said quickly. “But in all seriousness, it's highly irregular that you have met two but not the third. I don’t mind the lack of escort at times, but there is magic we don’t want to undermine.” 

“I know. I know. I just haven’t wanted to rush. Number 3 is lovely and so different. But I do know its time.” 

“Let me arrange it for you. I can take some of the awkwardness away,” he pleaded. 

“Yes. That would be nice. I would appreciate it.”

* * *

Hermione was fretting more than she had for the previous two meetings. She suspected it was because of the build up. She pitied the third suitor. Narcissa and Andromeda had both been so lovely that she couldn’t imagine how it could be topped. Draco had put her in a formal, yet fairly revealing dress. She felt beautiful, even if it was not something that she would ever choose for herself. It was a relief when Draco was dressed very informally to do her hair and makeup. It gave her hope that maybe he really wouldn’t be showing up. 

He meticulously tamed her hair into an updo that she had to admit was extremely flattering. Her makeup was light and tasteful. 

“Are you ready,” Harry asked gently.

“I’m nervous,” she admitted readily. “This one feels more important or intense. I’m not what it is about it.” 

“You’ve been so brave. It's clear that Andy and Narcissa have made you very comfortable. Being willing to step out of that again is no doubt nerve wracking.” 

Hermione nodded. 

“That is part of it. But Harry, the magic this person can do. It is beyond even the stretches of my imagination. Partially I am intimidated by them, but what if they don’t measure up to what I have built up in my head?”

He smiled in that way that only Harry could. 

“I feel that I should probably remind you that your expectations are always high. And based on the look on your face whenever you talk about them, it's clear that Andromeda and Narcissa make you feel really good. I think that the bar is set quite high. It is up to them to measure up.”

“How am I ever going to choose,” she asked quietly. 

“Oh, Hermione. That is a very hard question, but I think that we have both learned that things will work out in the end. No matter what happens, we love you unconditionally.”

“Thank you. You two have been beyond friends. I don’t know what I could do without either of you.” 

“Now, don’t mess up your makeup,” Draco said to lighten the mood. “You are going to have a wonderful time tonight. Be yourself and just enjoy the moment. We can sort out the rest later.”

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath.

* * *

She followed the apparition instructions in spite of her dislike of the method of travel. Had anyone else asked, she would have likely refused. But this suitor kept her off balance in a way that she didn’t mind. It was the oddest feeling. 

But the soft hand on her arm the moment her feet were back on the ground, told her that taking a risk on this witch might very well be worth it. She fought back the feeling of nausea and forced her eyes open. The dark warm eyes that looked at her like they had never seen anything so beautiful were incredibly compelling. It took a long moment for her to look beyond the eyes. The pale complexion and tight curls could only belong to one witch. 

“Bellatrix Black,” Hermione whispered. The words were out of her mouth before she fully thought about it. 

“Hello, Hermione,” the dark witch purred. “I have so been looking forward to seeing you in person. Come. I know it's quite traditional, but I am looking forward to having dinner with you in my manor.”

The pop of apparition sounded behind Hermione and she turned to see Harry dressed very nicely. 

“Mister Potter, thank you for accompanying Miss Granger. If you both will please come inside.” 

Hermione blinked and looked at Harry. She had been so captivated that she had forgotten that he would be right behind her. She looked up at the austere exterior. The manor in question was imposing, if she wasn’t so enamored with the witch she might have protested at the location. The entrance was lit with torches that flickered in the dying light. Just as she was crossing the doorway, Bellatrix looked over her shoulder. Hermione thought of the letters and the magic. It was like there was an invisible string pulling her closer to the witch. 

Hermione walked quickly to try to keep up with the swift pace of Bellatrix. They wound through the corridors until they reached a large dining room. Bellatrix allowed her to catch up and then offered her arm before they crossed the threshold. 

In retrospect, she wondered if it was to ensure that she didn’t run away. When she caught sight of Narcissa and Andromeda already sitting at the table, she was beyond shocked. She froze mid-step and would have likely stayed there had Bella not urged her forward. She wanted to turn and look at Harry, just to have someone to share her shock with, but couldn’t tear her eyes away from the beautiful (and unexpected) witches. 

“Good Evening, Hermione.”

Narcissa was getting to her feet and moving towards her. When she reached her, Hermione melted into the embrace. Narcissa made her feel comfortable in ways that she wasn’t quite ready to put words to. The ghosting of pale lips against her cheeks made her blush anew. 

“It was lovely of you to join us,” Andromeda said, claiming an embrace of her own. 

To Hermione’s embarrassment, the witch stole a brief but sweet kiss. 

“That is quite enough, sisters.”

Bellatrix pulled the chair out for Hermione and waited eyebrow raised for her to sit. Hermione was shaken, but not enough to forget her manners. She sat quickly and looked up again at the dark witch. Looking into her dark eyes reminded her of each and every spell that she had spun over the past few weeks. It made her magic want to escape its confines and play with Bellatrix’s.

Hermione continued to work to keep her breathing under control as she watched Harry settle into a chair between Narcissa and Andromeda. He looked so comfortable in their presence that she felt oddly like she was missing something significant. Because so far as she could remember, she was being courted by three (incredibly attractive) sisters. Sisters that seemed to be aware of one another’s involvement, yet showed little concern for it. 

“Did you have any idea that it was me,” Bellatrix asked. 

Hermione tilted her head. 

“I truthfully did not. Perhaps I should have. The magic was… beyond anything I could have dreamed up. I should have known it had the wand of one of the most gifted witches behind it. I was too nervous to try to guess who it might be,” she confessed. 

“But I am in no way disappointed,” she added quickly. 

The dark warm chuckle set butterflies loose in her stomach. It was a sound that Hermione hoped to hear over and over again. 

“Well, I am very glad for that. I would hate for you to be  _ disappointed _ .”

Hermione looked across the table and she could feel the nagging that there was more going on than anyone had informed her so far. 

“I am very glad to hear that. I’m sorry for being the dense muggleborn at the table. Normally, I would ask Draco to explain what is going on. But would one of you mind helping me catch up?”

Hermione watched as Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda looked intently at one another. She was quite certain that they were communicating silently. 

“Has Draco told you of the ancient magics in courtship,” Bellatrix asked gently. 

“He has told me some, but mostly in passing. I think that he was busy trying to make sure that I would continue to participate to really explain the intricate details.”

“My nephew is the archetype of a Slytherin. He had twice the motivation, both as your friend and as a member of my family. He gave you enough information, but did not risk anything.” 

“He knew?”

Hermione felt like she should be upset. Yet when she looked at the genuine nerves on Narcissa’s and Andromeda’s faces, she couldn’t conjure up the will to be angry. They looked so vulnerable and she still desired them. She looked again at Bellatrix. 

“He did. There is no way he couldn’t. Family magic runs deep when it comes to courtship. We are very close, in spite of our rocky past.” 

Hermione nodded, assuming that similarly the sisters were all aware of what the others were doing. She looked to Harry who still looked remarkably unconcerned. She couldn’t imagine why he wasn’t nervous for the situation she was in. How could she choose between the three of them? They each called to her in their own way and she could already feel her heart breaking around the decision. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought. 

“Hermione,” Bellatrix whispered. “Don’t… don’t do that. There is no reason to be sad. We… all of us… are so glad that you are here. I know it took me longer than my sisters to be ready to meet in person, but given our history… I knew I had more to prove. But we are here now and there will be a beautiful meal.”

The dark witch trailed off and seemed at a loss for why Hermione was so upset. Hermione tried to take a deep breath and calm down, but it wasn’t as effective as she had hoped. She looked to Andromeda, hoping she might understand her distress. 

“Bella,” Andy said slowly. “She doesn’t understand how we are. She is worried about how all of this ends.” 

“Oh, little witch,” Bellatrix said low and amused. “Forgive us for forgetting you were not raised in our world. Old families, like the Blacks, are extremely close. Some of it comes naturally, some is magic executed by our elders. But all of it is for a single purpose, to bind us together and to the family name. My sisters and I fought against that magic for far longer than was healthy. It nearly ruined us all. We are not meant to be seperated and we are meant to  _ share. _ ”

Hermione narrowly avoided spitting out the sip of wine she had just taken. 

“Share,” she squeaked. 

“Hermione, darling,” Narcissa interceded. 

The young witch looked to her like she might be a life raft. 

“We are all consenting adults here, love. No one is going to make you choose between us. We have no issue with you being ours.”

Hermione gulped her wine. The look on Narcissa’s face was utterly earnest and vulnerable. Andromeda too looked sincere and hopeful. But the look on Bellatrix’s face stopped her thoughts and worries in their tracks. The confidence, desire, and worry on the pale and angular face made Hermione want to soothe her in any way she was able. 

“Harry,” Hermione said questioningly. 

“I confess,” he answered slowly. “That I have been aware of the connection of the Black sisters since Draco and I became committed to one another. Having spent time with Draco’s friends, I can say that it's not entirely uncommon in their social circles. They have treated you with the utmost kindness and respect, though perhaps not entirely following traditional protocol. If you want them in the way I think you do, I see no reason why you can’t embrace it. It's even legally supported since the courting legislation and magically its impeccable.” 

Hermione drew in a deep breath trying to process all of the information. 

“Hermione, don’t overthink this. Are you happy to be here?”

Andromeda’s question broke through Hermione’s panic. 

“Yes, I am. I wanted badly to know the witch behind my gifts. Truly, Bellatrix, they were beyond amazing. And I am always happy to be in your presence and Narcissa’s.” 

“Do you think you can learn to enjoy all of our company at the same time,” Narcissa asked, leaning towards her. 

Hermione nodded unable to find words, even though she wanted to say something. 

“Very good, little witch. I think you will like the tasting menu that I’ve arranged. It should be exciting. Have you ever had a magical tasting menu?”

Hermione shook her head. 

“Excellent,” Bellatrix purred.


End file.
